Electronic messaging, such as text messaging, emails, chat messages, Short Message Service (SMS) messages, or voicemail, have become very popular and have replaced many live voice conversations between individuals. Many people use text-based electronic messaging even when they need a prompt response, even though the sender usually does not know whether the recipient is present at their electronic messaging device, and may not even know when the recipient will see the electronic message. Some electronic messaging systems indicate whether system users are idle or “away” (unavailable), based on a predetermined length of inactivity on the messaging device, a status manually set by the user, or based on the recipient's schedule or calendar appointments.
In some situations, electronic message senders desire to know whether recipients are present, as some electronic messages carry a higher sense of urgency or importance, and the sender expects a prompt response. A drawback of the current electronic messaging systems is that the sender may not have any indication of the recipient's presence because either the messaging systems do not provide a status, or because the predetermined idle time has not yet expired. Additionally, when a recipient views an electronic message but chooses to ignore the electronic message and not interact with the messaging device, whereby the sender may falsely believe that the recipient is not present.
An improved method and system for providing electronic message recipient presence statuses is desired.